


All Through the Night

by Petró-Oso (bearsquares)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Family Drama, First Time, Non-binary character, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearsquares/pseuds/Petr%C3%B3-Oso
Summary: No one asked for sympathetic farm boy NPC smut but here it is!Ta-daaaa





	All Through the Night

 

 

It was still dark when they woke up. Slivers of greyish light were beginning to seep through the gaps and cracks in the wall. The still air was thick around them as they carefully climbed out of bed, hoping to god the floorboards wouldn't creak under their weight. Even though their Pip-Boy allowed them a bit of extra stealth, the vault dweller absolutely did _not_ want to be seen or heard.

They carefully rooted around in their pack until they found a mostly clean set of clothes.

Just as they finished changing, the sound of Abraham Finch's boots on the stairs sent a jolt of urgency up their spine. They moved quickly, tucking the raggedy blanket on Jake's bed up over his shoulders then nearly throwing themselves back over to their side the room. As they silently shimmied into their sleeping bag, the vault dweller decided it was worth it to grab a few more hours of sleep and avoid waltzing right out into the kitchen where dad was slicing a tato.

They would be fine as long as they could keep up appearances for the rest of the day and get the work done. Once they finished repairing the garden fence, they could say "so long" to Finch Farm and move on to the next settlement. The vault dweller just wanted to stop thinking about how they fucked the farmer's estranged son.

Of course, the second they began knocking nails into the new fence, Jake strolled outside looking _noticeably_ relaxed. Daniel, eyebrows raised, watched him happily settle into his work weeding the crops. As if the obvious lateness wasn't bad enough, Jake began some upbeat whistling and the vault dweller could have screamed.

It was early afternoon when they were finally satisfied with their repair job. Thankfully, Jake kept his head down and went about his duties as usual, but the vault dweller was still tense and failing to pretend he didn't exist. There was no way they were about to swoon over a man hauling produce around. If they timed things right, they could duck out of the fiasco threatening to happen and reach The Slog before dark.

“Oh, that looks great!” Abigail was behind them, overjoyed. She was probably heading in for a rest during the heat of the day. Perfect timing.

The vault dweller turned, wiping their forehead with the back of a sleeve. “Always glad to help, Abby.”

She was happily surveying the chest-high reinforced wire fence. “That should keep the raiders out.”

“Or at least give the turrets a chance to warm up,” the vault dweller gave her a sly grin. “By the way, how'd the generator fair in the storm last night?”

The older woman rolled her eyes a little, “Abe had to go start it up this morning. Complaining about the damn thing - you know how he is.”

While they were only marginally familiar with the dynamics of the Finch family, "you know how he is" seemed to be code for _Abraham was pissed at Jake again._ It had been Jake's idea to move it beneath an outdoor roof and wall support, after all. The vault dweller recalled him asking their advice on the matter.

Abigail patted their shoulder. “Thanks again for helping us with the farm. You sure you don't want to stay another night and leave tomorrow?”

The vault dweller felt their chest tighten. They knew Daniel would talk to his mother and she would start asking questions and Jake might slip up and who knows how old Abe would react. “Love to, but I promised Wiseman I'd run up and help him overhaul the purifiers.”

“Ah, well, we can't keep you all to ourselves but you're always welcome here. Let Dan know you're leaving, he'll make sure you're good for supplies.”

As the mother disappeared into the house, the vault dweller thought about Jake, head in his hands and fit to cry, and felt a small pang of regret.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, are you, uh, sticking around for a while?”

The vault dweller looked up from the generator they were tinkering with, shielding their eyes against the sun with a bulky work glove. Jake Finch hovered nearby, nervously rubbing the cropped hair on the back of his head.

“Why, gettin’ tired of me ordering you around?”

“No, no,” He cleared his throat. “I’m just...glad you’re back here working with me again.”

Their eyes softened at his tone of voice, and the way he avoided eye contact. The youngest Finch was always humble somehow, even when he'd obviously been elbow-deep in gears and rusted metal all afternoon. They hoped he wasn't still embarrassed about how they met in the furnace. It had been a few weeks, maybe a month, since they’d both returned from Saugus Ironworks. Jake tried to make amends with his father and he had accepted his apologies, but grudgingly. They ran a tight operation, after all. Deserting his family was seen as a huge slap in the face - his intent when he ran off didn't matter to his family, and he knew not to argue or try to justify his incredibly stupid actions. Instead, he found it wise to make himself as busy and scarce as possible.

The vault dweller laughed. “Being honest, it's kinda nice to be working here with you, kid.”

Jake’s cheeks flushed red beneath smears of oil and dirt. “I’m not a kid.” He said sharply. He definitely wasn't a kid, but he still had a very adolescent temperament about him. It was part of what made Jake so endearing.

“Sorry,” they sighed, “just a nickname...didn't mean it like that.”

A reluctant smile tugged at his lips. “I finished tuning up that heavy turret, can you take a look?”

“No problem.”

They had been gone for a few weeks or so since running Jake through their plans to make the farm more efficient and easier to defend. Aside from breaking down most of the scrap and setting up some shack foundations, the vault dweller had turned the majority of the responsibility over to the family.

Jake had done some impressive work on par with a few of the vault dweller’s pet projects at the co-op and Croup Manor. As they checked the repairs he'd made on a few of the turrets, the vault dweller gave a low whistle of approval. “Betcha didn't know how handy you were, huh?”

Jake nearly tipped over from his position leaning against the side of the house. He looked a little embarrassed by the complement, eyes dodging down to his work boots. “Guess not.”

Having someone who learned from minimal direction the way he did was a huge load off their shoulders. After a minute, they ventured, “How's Abe like the added security?”

He crossed his arms, “says they're too noisy.”

“Ah well, he'll come around next time Gunners show up.”

Jake smiled wryly. “Can't wait.”

The vault dweller let out a sharp laugh, noting how Jake seemed to relax. “Come on, I got a good place in mind for this guy.”

A thick cloud swept past the sun, casting a shadow over the farm. “We'd better make it quick.”

The vault dweller stood up with a languid stretch. The afternoon breeze caught their thin, cotton shirt, cooling the sweat on their skin. The air seemed to have dropped in temperature over the previous hours. They still had no understanding of how (or if) seasons worked anymore.

 

A huge thunderstorm rolled in that night. The vault dweller couldn’t rightly refuse when Abigail asked them to stay so they wound up helping chop carrots and tatos for some kind of roasted vegetable dish. Abigail also mentioned over dinner that she needed the fence repaired in the morning, so refusal was _definitely_ out of the question.

Most of the dinner conversation came from Daniel and Abigail since they did most of the supply runs together. Most of the time, they were a chatty and pleasant family but the vault dweller couldn't help but notice the silent tension between Jake and his father while the other two discussed interesting sights along the road and current events in the major settlements. Daniel asked the vault dweller questions about the holdouts further south and they answered politely, trying to ignore the occasional hard glances being exchanged at the opposite end of the table.

Jake eventually disappeared outside, muttering about locking the fence gate. The others seemed to ignore him while they cleared the dishes. Being farmers, the rest of the family retired early to their beds for the night. The vault dweller was left sitting cross legged on a bed roll in Jake’s small downstairs room. They were hoping to wind down after the mildly tense evening, perfectly content with nursing a tepid Gwinnett lager and flipping through a burnt magazine.

The quiet radio out on the kitchen table was set to the classical station, which always unnerved the vault dweller for some reason. The sound was mostly muffled by the tall shelf blocking Jake's room off from the living area. Since they'd last visited, he had clearly taken their directions to heart - giving himself a room had been their first suggestion. The farmhouse used to be a clusterfuck for the most part but now it was roomier and people actually had privacy rather than having to sleep jammed together in the same room.

“Nice job with the interior,” The vault dweller said mildly, not looking up as Jake finally trudged into his room.

“I didn't do all of it,” he huffed a laugh and shed his thick work shirt. He smelled faintly of cigarette smoke. “Dan’s idea to put me down here, believe it or not.”

The vault dweller noted the bitterness in his voice. They understood why the family continued to hold him at arm's length, but they felt sympathy for Jake, who had been constantly working to redeem himself. They saw him in the furnace. They knew what kind of person he was right away. “Hey, at least you have your own space, though, right?”

“Guess so.” Jake muttered as he dropped onto his bed and began unlacing his boots - he was quiet for a minute before letting one thud onto the floor. “Can I ask you something?”

For some reason, they felt a little jittery and didn't want to look up from their drink. “Sure.”

“You think I should leave?”

The vault dweller nearly choked on a swallow of beer. “ _Leave_?” He sighed heavily and they began to feel more of his desperation. “No, I mean,” The vault dweller sat up on their heels. “Well, what about you? What do you want to do?”

He thought for a minute, brow creased with worry. “I know I said I'd tough it out. No matter how long it takes for them to trust me again. I know… I'm…” he put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. “I feel like the biggest fuck up.”

“Jake.” They crawled forward and put their hands on his knees. He didn’t look up. “You're not a fuck up, you're _young_ and...way smarter than you think.”

He kept his face covered, voice barely above a whisper. “I feel like I wanna do the same thing that made them hate me in the first place.”

The vault dweller took a long sip of beer, letting the situation turn over in their head. They still didn't know the full history behind Jake's strained relationship with his family and they didn't want to pry too much. They absently swirled their beer, choosing their words carefully. “I won't tell you to stay or go, but you've done a lot of good work here and they _do_ appreciate it.” He finally met their eyes. “I think this is the only way they know how to tell you right now…and it hurts.”

His deep brown eyes were watering. “I just don't have anyone else.”

The vault dweller recalled so many years spent feeling torn apart by wanting independence and feeling obligated to please their loved ones. The war eventually made that decision for them, but living with no family for the rest of their life was a struggle they didn't want Jake to know.

They gently nudged the bottle into his hand. He took a swig. “Look, Jake. You can't beat yourself up over things you should have or haven't even done.” They hesitated before reaching out to place their hand over his on the bottle. “And I mean, I _am_ really amazed by the work you've put in here. Try to think about it for a while, oka-”

Their words trailed off when Jake leaned forward and pressed his mouth over theirs. His lips were soft and he tasted like beer - the smell of smoke clinging to his shirt had a strange effect on him. He almost felt more grown up which sounded entirely weird in their head. Maybe it was because they were slightly drunk, but the vault dweller didn't bother with moving away or asking why. The vault dweller’s tongue slipped between his lips and his rough hands twined into their hair. They always thought he was attractive (even in that goddamn roasting blast furnace) but he was young and getting involved with him could make his situation even more awkward. On the other hand, they couldn't readily ignore how he was tugging them needily into his lap.

He broke away abruptly, and the vault dweller finally scrambled to their feet and rasped, “what are you doing?” It was more of a rhetorical question, but it was one that needed asking.

He straightened up on his bed, a slight flush spread across the tanned skin beneath his undershirt. The vault dweller swallowed hard, frozen in place as he scooted forward to get closer to them.

“I-I mean,” god, he even had them stuttering. “I never thought-”

“I know I'm frustrated and I whine about shit too much, but I think about you all the damn time,” Jake whispered, his deep voice thick with lust. He was only 24, but damn if he wasn't already bigger than them. “I can't even start to thank you for what you did, but this isn't about that.”

“Have you, uh,” they lost the thought when he began rubbing the tops of their thighs, gently tracing circles over their hip bones with his thumbs. “Jake…”

“You want me, vault dweller?” He said quietly as he unbuckled their overalls. It had been a long time since someone had taken initiative with them. It was sudden but the desire to see how far he would actually go shut them right up.

They didn't manage an answer before tilting his chin back and kissing him as deep as they could. The guy didn't waste time, yanking them down into his lap and arching his hips up to meet theirs, the hard bulge in his pants pressing against their thigh. Thunder rumbled outside as he lifted their shirt off. Jake's hands were rough and calloused on their naked chest but he touched them so carefully, pawing at their slim waist, touching their scars and seeming to memorize their body as he gently kissed along their neckline.

“Can I make love to you?” He whispered against their skin.

The vault dweller's eyes snapped open. There went the thunder again. It had been over 200 years since that was even a thought in their mind, _making love_. The guy was out of it. “Have you slept with anyone before, Jake?” they whispered.

“I want to try… with you,” he breathed. “I'm ready.” They could feel him smile against their neck. None of this made sense except for how deliberate this farm boy was in telling them _yes, yes, yes_.

The vault dweller stood up, mattress quietly creaking under their knees as they moved. He watched as they slid their pants off, left standing in their underwear. Their scars and healing wounds caught the dying light of the lantern next to his bed and they wondered if it would put him off but Jake Finch had those fucking dark, sultry eyes and he never took them off their face as he sat up and peeled his cotton undershirt off, tossing it on the floor next to them. He had a light dusting of hair on his chest, his body hardened by constant manual labor. The vault dweller couldn't help but let their gaze wander down over his taut stomach where thick, dark hair trailed down beneath his belly button. He looked coiled up like a spring, holding himself still until the vault dweller gave him permission.

“Stand up.” Jake obeyed, standing a few inches taller than them. “If we're doing this, I want you to understand something.”

“Sure.”

“I come and go,” they paused to undo his belt and push his pants down. Jake chuckled quietly. “We can't be… Together, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

They tried to sound firm but Jake's eyes were soft and  _god_ he was cute. "I don't want you to get hurt."

“I'm already pretty fucking hurt. I'll be okay.”

The vault dweller drew his body close to theirs, wrapping their arms around his waist. Jake made a noise almost like he was about to protest, but relaxed as they leaned into his chest.

“This isn't helping,” he whispered.

With a quiet breath inward, their hands trailed over his hips before working his briefs down, freeing his cock and nudging him back so he could sit on the edge of his bed. Jake's heartbeat was nearly audible along with his shallow breaths as the vault dweller spread his thighs while they took him in hand, getting a feel for his length and making him shudder. His cock was just slightly darker than the rest of him and the blush across his cheeks made it obvious that no one had touched him that way before.

They leaned forward, kissing the underside up to the head before wetting him with their tongue. Jake made the sweetest whining noise and the vault dweller felt it jolt right down between their legs. He sounded so _good_ , groaning softly while they took him into their mouth, working their tongue against his thick shaft.

“Definitely not helping,” he breathed.

The vault dweller couldn’t stop the rush of having him at their mercy and bobbed their head down, taking his cock all the way to the back of their throat in an instant. Jake cursed and jerked forward, fingers digging into the edge of the mattress. They began gently sucking him off, moving up and down while he buried a hand in their hair, absently petting them while his breath became ragged.

The vault dweller replaced their mouth with a hand, continuing to stroke him off. “You still want to fuck me?”

Jake's eyes were squeezed shut, face completely flushed red. It was beautiful. “Y-yeah…” He was probably fine with things as they were, but they were riled as hell watching him getting so close and wondering what it would feel like to have him twitching inside of them.

The vault dweller shed their underwear and stood up. Jake scooted forward, pressing fevered kisses to their stomach and the delicate skin of their hip bones. They held him back by his shoulders and he smiled up at them.

The mattress groaned a bit as they quietly laid on their back, splaying their legs apart. He swallowed audibly, his eyes wide and dark. The sky lit up outside and he slowly moved over them. Jake took his swollen cock in hand and guided himself into them. He bottomed out and they gasped together.

He bit his lip before whispering, “you're fucking beautiful.”

The vault dweller felt heat flash through their body and quickly angled their hips up to pull him in further. “Back at ya.”

He grinned just a little and leaned forward to bury his face against their neck. The vault dweller’s breath hitched as he began rocking his hips against theirs. His thick cock stretched and filled them so nicely and they couldn't help but wrap their legs around him, locking him in.

Jake was groaning happily against their collarbone, his rough hands cupping their ass while he snapped his hips harder against them. The vault dweller felt their muscles tighten, that deep, tight feeling coiling up down deep inside of them. There was no way he could _just_ fuck them and make them come but he was holding them up off the mattress just so he could pound into them further in just the right way. He was really close to proving them wrong.

“Holy fuck, Jake.” They moaned quietly. “You feel so good.”

“Come for me,” he ground out.

He asked so nicely and kept fucking them just right. “Don't stop,” the vault dweller seethed. “Please-”

Their body tensed up and every nerve exploded while he kept fucking their orgasm out. Everything was hypersensitive and the near-numbness they felt while he roughly fucked them was perfect. Jake abruptly slowed his strokes before pulling out and spilling his cum across the vault dweller's stomach with a quiet grunt.

They watched his cock twitch above them, his balls tight, and they couldn't help but trace their fingers over him. At that point the lantern had dimmed so the rest of the room was pitch black. Jake's body was coated in a sheen of sweat and the way his brows were knit together just made them want to keep lying there beneath him in spite of the mess. He really was cute.

The vault dweller inched over to grab their discarded shirt off the floor.

“Sorry,” he murmured, gently taking the shirt and wiping their stomach clean. Even then, he was still blushing.

“Don't worry about it.” They propped themself up on their elbows to kiss his cheek.

He smiled a little, chucking the shirt into the corner of the room. “I feel better.”

They snorted a little. “Good. Me too.”

 

* * *

 

Jake was nowhere to be found until they stepped off the front porch, packed and dressed for the road. Everything from the night before felt real again; they were still emotionally raw from the way they connected with him. The vault dweller had honestly never expected as much from Jake Finch.

He looked understandably downtrodden, hands shoved deep in his pockets. “You off?”

They cleared their throat. “Guess it's goodbye for now.”

Jake fidgeted with the top button of his work shirt, “look, I uh, just hope I didn't make things too weird last night. I don't want you to feel like you can't come back-”

They put their hand on his shoulder to silence him. The regretful feeling surged up again. Falling asleep with him the night before made them feel embarrassingly mushy inside, especially when they remembered how he stroked their hair while they dozed off in his bed.  “Don't worry about it. 'Course I'll be back.”

“‘Cause, you know...I was hoping we could look into one of those underground purifiers.” His sharp gaze said everything _but_ water purifiers. 

“Right! Sure. Definitely. I'll keep a lookout for parts.” They said quickly.

Jake smiled - an honest smile that could have melted their heart if they let it. “Good. It'll give me something to look forward to.”

The two said their farewells. Jake didn’t even glance around before pulling them into a deep kiss.

The vault dweller was fairly certain Dan had seen him do it.

They walked away from the settlement as briskly as their shaky knees would allow.

 

 

-END-


End file.
